Necesitas una niñera?
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Que pasaria si Shen long entendiera algo mal y hiciera a Milk,Goku,Bulma,Vegeta y Gohan pequeños. Eso lo podrán averiguar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste este nuevo esto sucedió 1 año antes de que Trunks naciera.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Era una tarde soleada,donde la familia Son y la familia Briefs tenían una reunión, Piccolo también estaba ahí por pedido de ,Goku,Piccolo y Gohan entrenaban,mientras que Milk y Bulma conversaban.

Por que se habían reunido" pensaba Piccolo.

Parecía que Gohan le hubiera leído la mente por que le respondió -nos hemos reunido por que un dinosaurio tuvo una cría y como es muy viejo la cría se quedara sola y como la cría todavía es muy pequeña,pues hemos decidido que le pediríamos a Shen long que haga a la madre mas joven,por eso llamaremos ahora a Shen long.

Y dicho y llamo a los chicos para que se acercaron e hicieron un circulo mientras Bulma juntaba las bolas de dragón en el centro del circulo que los demás habían formado. También llevaron al dinosaurio.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Goku grito- Sal Shen long y cumple nuestro deseo-

Un dragón verde apareció de repente diciendo- Siganme cual es su deseo-

-Solo necesitamos uno Shen long y es que le hagas pequeño- dijo Piccolo.

-Eso es muy facil- dijo Shen long,pero el entendió a hacer a todos pequeños menos a Piccolo así que lo hizo y se fue.

Una luz rodeo a todos menos a Piccolo y cuando la luz se fue...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	2. Que paso? Al templo de Kaiosama

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Y cuando la luz se fue,delante de Piccolo habían 5 niños una mini-Milk,una mini-Bulma,un mini-Goku, un mini-Gohan y un mini-Vegeta.

"Pero que paso?-se pregunto Piccolo mientras los niños se ponían a hablar entre ellos.

-Hola soy Goku- empezó saludando mini-Goku.

-Yo me llamo Milk-dijo mini-Milk un poco sonrojada.

-Yo soy Bulma,soy una genio- dijo mini-Bulma con su típica pose de jarro.

-Yo soy Gohan y tengo 5 Anitos,han visto a mi papá?-dijo mini-Gohan tímido como siempre.

Todos negaron.

-Y tu quien eres?- dijo mini-Goku señalando a mini-Vegeta.

-Hmp,eso no te interesa respondió mini-Vegeta

-Dilo- siguió insistiendo mini-Goku.

-Si te lo digo te callaras?- pregunto mini-Vegeta. A lo que mini-Goku asintió.- Soy el príncipe saiyajin- grito mini-Vegeta.

Todos se pusieron a reír y mini-Bulma dijo- Si tu eres un príncipe saiyajin,entonces yo soy la reina Venus-

-A si?- pregunto mini-Vegeta.

-Claro que no tonto-respondio mini-Bulma.

-Nadie me dice tonto,insecto- le grito mini-Vegeta poniendose en pose de batalla.

Mini-Goku también se puso en pose de batalla delante de las niñas diciendo- primero tendrás que ganarme a mi-

Se iban a poner a pelear hasta que Piccolo apareció y dijo- vengan conmigo-

Todos asintieron menos mini-Vegeta que replico- por que tendriamos que hacerte caso,insecto

A Piccolo se le puso una sonrisa de las malas y dijo- por que sino te quedaras sin comida y salio volando con todos en la espalda menos mini-Vegeta que iba volando detrás de ellos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque fue un poco si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	3. Cuidado con los niños

Hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y disculpen la demora. 1 cosa,la ultima vez puse al templo de Kaiosama,pues quería decir de Kaiosama. Espero me perdonen.

\\\\\\\\\©©©\\\\\\\\\

Por fin se veía el templo de Kaiosama. Piccolo estaba feliz. Por fin se quitaría a el orgulloso Vegeta,la inteligente Bulma,la vanidosa Milk y al pesado de Goku,ya que aun siendo su amigo saca de quicio a cualquiera. Dende les esperaba,pero h abrió los ojos como platos al ver a los niños.

-Hola Piccolo,que paso?- pregunto Dende asombrado.

-Que Shen long es un inútil y entendió mal un deseo-repondio Piccolo con el ceño fruncido- y ahora no se como volverlos a la normalidad,por eso vine-

Dende pareció pensar y después de un rato dijo- Pues te tocara cuidarlos un año- y antes de que Piccolo pudiera decir algo al respecto se fue.

-Ya me dejo con la carga- dijo Piccolo molesto- y ahora donde están esos niños?-

Piccolo entro al templo y los empezó a buscar.

De repente vio a mini-Gohan llorando,se acerco le toco la cabecita y le pregunto con su mejor tono- Que te paso? Donde están los demas?-

-Señor verde!-grito mini-Gohan abrazándolo - estaba jugando tranquilamente cuando el niño de cabellos de punta y la de cabello azul se pusieron a pelear. Luego la de cabellos negros también empezó a gritar al del pelo punta. De repente el del pelo alborotado le pregunto al otro que si quería pelear,para que dejara a las chicas en paz. El de pelo punta solo sonrió y se puso a atacar al otro. Se pelearon y también me pegaron a mi. Luego el de pelo punta cogió a las chicas y se las llevo para allá - dijo señalando a una ventana abierta- y el del pelo alborotado le siguió y me dejaron aqui.- termino llorando otra vez.

-Ya deja de llorar Gohan y ayudame a buscarlos-dijo Piccolo de buena manera.

-Si,pero una visita,como se llama?-preguntó mini-Gohan curioso

-Piccolo-

-Vale,entonces vallamos a buscarlos,señor Piccolo-

Salieron por la ventana,Piccolo notaba el ki de los cuatro minis. Se acercaron volando y lo que vieron no les gusto.

Vegeta tenia a cada chica cogida por el pie y había amenazado a mini-Goku diciendo que si se acercaba un poco mas,las dejaría caer.

-Señor verde,ayudeme- le pidió mini-Goku a Piccolo.

-Como alguno de los tres de un paso mas,por mi orgullo saiyajin las soltaré -decía mini-Vegeta amenazante.

Piccolo pensaba que hacer por que había algunos inconvenientes como por ejemplo,que el príncipe si era capaz de soltarlas y no tener remordimientos, también era muy astuto y no soltaría a las dos pequeñas en el mismo lugar y además la altura no era mucha,pero capaz de matar a un simple humano,lo que significaba que si soltaba a las chicas en lugares diferentes no las podría coger a las dos. Goku tampoco era lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar por lo menos a una y Gohan mucho menos,así que la mejor solución seria hacer lo que el príncipe quisiera.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza pero estamos en semana santa. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	4. La mini-ayuda

Hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y disculpen la demora.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Haber Vegeta,por favor deja a las chicas lentamente en el suelo-decia Piccolo rogando que funcionara,cosa que no paso.

-Y por que debería yo,el príncipe de los saiyajines ,hacerte caso a ti,vulgar namekusein. Además tu ya te has dado cuenta de que si lanzo a estas mujeres al suelo en diferentes lugares,una por lo menos morirá,así que si quieres que sigan viviendo tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga,entendido?- dijo mini-Vegeta con cara burlona.

-Entendido- se resigno Piccolo derrotado.

-Pues lo primero que quiero es que me prepares un baño bien caliente y un banquete digno de un príncipe,entendido insecto-

En-entendido- dijo Piccolo apunto de estallar por la ira " Este maldito principito me las pagara" se prometía en su mente.-Gohan,Goku,vengan a ayudarme.-

-Si- respondieron los dos niños yendo detrás de Piccolo.

-Sueltanos- gritaban mini-Milk y mini-Bulma.

-Seguro que quereis que os suelte?- pregunto mini-Vegeta con su típica sonrisa.

-Bueno mejor no-dijeron las otras dos muertas del pánico.

\- Hombre del pelo de punta,tu baño esta listo- gritaba mini-Gohan.

-Para ti soy príncipe,insecto- respondió mientras iba dirección al baño y dejaba en el suelo a mini-Milk y mini-Bulma.

Vegeta entro al baño,se desnudo y se metio en la bañera,que estaba llena de agua caliente y espuma.

-Esto si que es digno de un principe- decía.

Mientras Piccolo preparaba la cena,lo único malo es que no se habia dado cuenta de que los otros pequeños habían desaparecido.

-La comida-grito Piccolo por todo el templo.

Nadie aparecía,solo mini-Vegeta estaba allí apoyado en el marco de la puerta,mirando espectante como reaccionaria el namekusei cuando supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Eres un descuidado -dijo mini-Vegeta rompiendo el silencio.

-Donde están?- pregunto Piccolo.

-Por que te lo tendría que decir?-

-Por que sino no comeras- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora,que pronto se le borro de la cara al escuchar a Vegeta.

\- Sigues siendo un descuidado

Dime que tramas-

-Te daré una pista. Si te concentras en escuchar y sentir el ki,sabrás por que no están aqui-

"Si yo tengo mejor oído que él, como se atreve a darme cl..." el pensamiento fue cortado por unos gritos.

-No puede ser,no me digas que Goku se convirtió...-

-En Ozaru- termino la frase mini-Vegeta - y no pienses que te voy a ayudar,aunque a fin de cuentas te ayude de dos formas-

-De dos forma?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Si,te dice lo que pasaba y noquee al mocoso para que no se convirtiera en Ozaru-

-Gracias-

-Hmp- respondió mini-Vegeta y Piccolo salio volando en busca de Goku Ozaru y los demás.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que nos haya gustado este capitulo y decirme como lo puedo mejorar. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	5. Los calvos también ayudan

Espero que os guste este capitulo y perdonen la espera.

/

Piccolo salio del templo volando a toda prisa. Desde allí,él podía escuchar gritos de gente aterrorizada. Se fue hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ki. Desde la distancia podía ver humo y un gran bulto marrón. Se iba hacercando rápidamente. El Ozaru llevaba a Mini-Milk en una mano junto con mini-Bulma. Piccolo se acerco por detrás para cortarle la cola. El Ozaru sintió la presencia y con su mano libre lo mando al suelo.

"Que mala suerte!"- pensó Piccolo mosqueado.

Volvió a levantarse y cuando iba a cortarle la cola escucho un grito proveniente de detrás suyo.

-Kienzan!- se escuchó chillar a Krilin y un disco de energía paso al lado de Piccolo cortandole la cola al Ozaru.

Mini-Goku se iba haciendo mas y mas pequeño. Piccolo lo atrapo al vuelo junto con mini-Milk y Krilin atrapo a mini-Bulma.

-Que les ha pasado?- pregunto Krilin- están un poco " pequeños "-

-Sigueme- fue lo único que dijo Piccolo antes de alzar el vuelo.

Krilin lo siguió y después de un rato volando,llegaron al templo de Kamisama. Se encontraron a Dende y a míster Popo jugando Tenis.

-Hola- les grito Dende dejando la partida de Tenis a medias.

-Hola Dende,hola míster Popo- les grito Krilin de vuelta.

Piccolo siguió andando y Krilin fue detrás. Cuando estuvieron dentro,encontraron a mini-Gohan en el suelo.

" Que raro"pensó Krilin"Piccolo nunca le haría eso a Gohan y además esta como cuando le vi por primera vez"

Piccolo le dio a mini-Milk y cogió a mini-Gohan.

-Vamos a llevarles a una habitación para que duerman- dijo Piccolo andando hacia una habitación.

Entraron a la habitación y dejaron a los niños en una cama que había ahí.

-Falta uno-dijo de repente Piccolo,descorcentrando a Krilin.

-Uno?- pregunto Krilin.

-Si,ven- le dijo y los dos salieron de la habitación.

El primer lugar a donde fueron fue la cocina,encontrándose con un monton de platos sucios. Krilin que iba siguiendo a Piccolo vio como entraba y salia de la cocina. Luego siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al exterior. Allí seguian jugando Dende y mister Popo. Fueron por un lado del templo hasta llegar a la parte trasera y ahí se encontraron a cierto principito con su típica pose y ojos cerrados. Mini-Vegeta ya sabia que Piccolo y alguien mas estaban delante suya,pero no se nonio ni un milímetro.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo de repente Piccolo.

... Mini-Vegeta ni se inmuto.

-Oye niño malcriado,te estoy diciendo que es la hora de dormir- empezó a subir la voz Piccolo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos,pero no se movió. A Piccolo ya se le estaba acabando lo paciencia y Krilin lo notaba.

-Escuchame niño del demonio,me vas a hacer caso de una p*ta vez y te vas a ir a dormir,ENTENDIDO!- grito Piccolo a todo pulmón asustando a Krilin

Mini-Vegeta solo dijo-Hmp- y se fue en dieccin al templo. Antes de entras le dijo a Piccolo con una sonrisa burlona- Buenas noches niñera de pacotilla-

A Piccolo se le acabo la paciencia,voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba mini-Vegeta y lo dejo inconsciente,para luego llevarlo junto los demás.

-Así que de niñera ehh Piccolo- se burlo Krilin entre risas.

-No hace gracia. Si ya es difícil soportarlos de mayores,imagínate ahora de niños.-

-Ya,ya me lo imagino,pero tan malos son?-

-Bueno,Milk es muy mandona,Bulma muy impulsiva,Goku es como siempre un distraído y...bueno las cosas de siempre y Vegeta, bueno Vegeta es Vegeta.-

-Y Gohan?- le pregunto Krilin ,ya que Piccolo en ningún momento lo había nombrado.

-Gohan es el único que se comporta- le dijo Piccolo.

-Sera por que es tu alumno y niño preferido?-

Piccolo y Krilin siguieron hablando hasta que Krilin se fue. Piccolo se puso a meditar y a la media hora noto una mano enfrente suya. Abrió los ojos y vio a mini-Goku.

-Hola señor verde- le saludo mini-Goku.

"Ay no tenia que ser Goku" pensó y suspiro.-Hola Goku. Puedes despertar a los demás y decirles que vengan?- le preguntó a Goku,ya que no tenia ganas de ir él mismo.

-Vale- dijo mini-Goku feliz de la vida entrando al templo.

Cuando estuvo adentro de la habitación donde estaban todos ,al primero que fue a despertar fue a Vegeta (mala idea). Mini-Goku iba a despertarlo y cuando se acerco un poquito,recibió un puñetazo de Vegeta que le mando al suelo.

-Vaya que reflejos. Tendré que despertarles de otra manera- dijo mientras salia de la habitación pensativo.

Cuando volvió a entrar,llevaba un cubo lleno de agua entre las manos se acerco a los demás y les tiro el cubo de agua encima.

-Pero que?!- se despertó sobresaltado mini-Vegeta- eres un imbécil o que te pasa?!- y le pego otro puñetazo que lo estampó contra la pared.

-Yo quería seguir durmiendo- dijo Gohan sobandose los ojos.

-Oye,por que nos despertaste?- dijo Bulma.

-Por que el señor verde me dijo que os despertara-

-Pero no así- dijo una voz que provenía de la puerta.

-Pues ,me equivoque- dijo Goku poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca y con su típica sonrisa,que fue borrada por otro puñetazo de Vegeta que lo mando por los aires.

-Bueno, que hay de desayunar?- pregunto mini-Milk y 5 estómagos gruñieron al mismo tiempo.

Tendrán que cocinar ustedes,ya que el que cocina aquí es míster Popo,pero él esta de compras.

/

En el siguiente capitulo verán el desmadre que montan los cinco niños.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	6. La comida

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Al final del capitulo les daré una información que os podría interesar.

/

-Les tocara cocinar a vosotros les dijo Piccolo.

-Y por que no cocinas tu que para eso eres la niñera- le dijo mini-Vegeta con su media sonrisa.

-Bueno,sino cocinais vosotros,no comereis- dijo Piccolo dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Los niños suspiraron resignados y se fueron a la cocina. Por suerte para ellos míster Popo había limpiado los platos sucios.

-Saben cocinar?-pregunto mini-Milk.

-Si- respondió mini-Bulma.

-Si,me enseño mi abuelito.-respondió mini-Goku sonriendo.

-Claro que no,yo no necesito cocinar ya que soy un príncipe -contesto mini-Vegeta

-Yo tampoco se- dijo timidamente mini-Gohan.

-Bulma,Goku,vengan a cocinar- les dijo mini-Milk mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Baah- decía mini-Vegeta mientras salia del templo y se apoyaba en un árbol.

Mini-Gohan por su parte se fue donde estaba Piccolo. Llego en silencio,(aunque Piccolo lo noto), y se sentó a su lado mirándolo.

-Señor Piccolo-

-Que?-

-Por que esta solo?-

A Piccolo esa pregunte le llego al corazón y para no tener que responder se escuso- voy a mirar que hacen los demás.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo,demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Se acerco a la cocina rezando a Kami que no la hubieran explotado. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y

Puum

Pang

Piccolo había recibido una olla y una sartén en la cara y en la cabeza.

-Quien a sido?-pregunto furioso.

-Ella-gritaron las dos niñas señalándose.

-Yo te puedo decir que paso con un FLASHBACK- le dijo mini-Goku.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos cocinando tranquilamente hasta que mini-Bulma pregunto

-Quien es vuestro cantante preferido?-

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas... No se- respondio mini-Milk.

-Y el tuyo Goku?- volvio a preguntar mini-Bulma.

-Que es un cantante -pregunte yo sin tener idea de lo que hablaban.

-Pues es una persona que...-

Fin FLASHBACK

-Goku vete al grano de por que acabe recibiendo una sarten y una olla en la cara y en la cabeza- empezó a gritar Piccolo rojo como un tomate por la furia." Este Goku me saca tanto de quicio como el adulto" pensó.

-Bueno,bueno tranquilizate, por donde iba? ... Bueno ya que no lo se, me tocara empezar desde el principio-

-Noooo!-grito Piccolo haciendo que todos los presentes le miraran- me refiero a que ibas por cuando ya te explicaron lo que era un cantante-

-Aahh si,bueno...-

FLASHBACK

Después de que me explicaran lo que significaba cantante les respondí.

-Yo mismo-

\- Bueno,entonces yo soy la que mejor cantó- dijo mini-Milk.

-No yo- le respondió Bulma y las dos empezaron a cantar como si alguien las estuviera matando y yo como buen amigo les dije la verdad(mala idea Goku).

-Cantáis horrible- y así las dos se enojaron y empezaron a perseguirme por toda la cocina intentando darme con cualquier cosa y cuando lo iban a conseguir apareció usted. Fin

Fin FLASHBACK

-Ya esta- dijo mini-Goku.

-Por fin- suspiro Piccolo.

-Dijo algo?señor Piccolo- le pregunto mini-Gohan.

-No,nada,nada,nada- respondió Piccolo agitando las manos en señal de negación.-Bueno,cocinaron por lo menos algo?-

-Si,un grandioso banquete- dijo Bulma.

-Pongan la mesa mientras nosotras servimos la comida les dijo mini-Milk.

Piccolo y mini-Gohan salieron y mini-Gohan puso la mesa mientras Piccolo lo observaba(que vago XD).

Al rato salieron mini-Milk, mini-Goku y mini-Bulma con las manos repletas de platos con comidas. Pusieron todo en la mesa y mini-Goku ya iba a coger un trozo de carne,pero...

-Goku,no seas maleducado y espera a que todos estemos en la mesa- le regaño mini-Milk.

-Pero si estamos todos- le respondió mini-Goku poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

-No,falta Vegeta- dijo esta vez Bulma- ya voy a buscarlo yo- y dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y salio en busca del principito.

Mini-Vegeta se encontraba fuera del templo,apoyado en un árbol con su típica pose y pensando. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en como había llegado a ese planeta y en muchas cosas mas hasta que de repente noto los pasos de alguien.

-Hola Vegeta,la comida esta lista,vienes?- le pregunto mini-Bulma con una sonrisa.

"Que niña mas cansina" pensó mini-Vegeta sin mover ningún musculo.

-Oye me vas a responder!- empezó a gritar mini-Bulma ya que no le gustaba que la ignoraran.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue- niña gritona-

-Eres un niño tonto- empezó a insultar mini-Bulma aunque para ser muy inteligente en ese momento no se le ocurría como insultarle.

-Hmp- gruño mini-Vegeta.

Bulma se iba a dar por vencida cuando escucho un ruido extraño proveniente del estomago del saiyajin.

-Con que si tienes hambre,no?- dijo mini-Bulma burlona mente.

-Hmp- respondió el pelinegro mientras entraba de brazos cruzados al templo.

Cuando entro a la sala vio que Goku estaba cogido por Milk para que no comiera nada. Gohan por su parte se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Piccolo(no piensen mal XD) y Piccolo lo miraba raro.

-Tengo monos en la cara?!-le pregunto mini-Vegeta a Piccolo de mal humor.

Piccolo se había quedado sorprendido de como mini-Bulma había hecho entrar a mini-Vegeta.

-Se nota que estáis casados- dijo para si mismo.

-Que has dicho?- le pregunto mini-Vegeta con cara amenazante.

Piccolo para disimular despertó a mini-Gohan para que comiera.

-Que aproveche- dijo mini-Goku y empezó a zampar al igual que mini-Gohan.

Mini-Milk también comía.

Mini-Vegeta y mini-Bulma miraban Asqueados la comida.

-Coman esta muy bueno, a que si Gohan-dijo Mini-Goku con la boca llena.

-Si- contesto mini-Gohan y siguió comiendo.

Mini-Vegeta y mini-Bulma cogieron una cucharada de sus comidas y se lo metieron a la boca. Al mismo tiempo lo escupieron.

-Esta asqueroso como pueden comer esto?!-pregunto mini-Bulma asqueada.

-No tengo tanta hambre como para comerme esto!- dijo esta vez mini-Vegeta.

-Niños insolentes les voy a dar la paliza de su vida!-grito Piccolo refiriéndose sobre todo a mini-Vegeta ya que le había escupido todo en la cara.

-Esto no va a acabar bien- dijo mini-Gohan con una hitita en la cabeza.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,subiré uno cada dos las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	7. Visita inesperada

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza.

/

\- Oye Piccolo estas muy rojo¿no estarás enfermo?-pregunto mini-Goku inocente como siempre,pero esa frase hizo enfurecer aun mas a Piccolo.

-Tu y tus estúpidos comentarios,voy a aprovechar que vosotros dos sois unos inútiles niños para daros la paliza de vuestra vida- dijo Piccolo con malicia y soltando una estremecedora carcajada.

-Señor Piccolo,por favor,no les haga nada- suplicaba mini-Gohan.

"Con Gohan delante no podre hacerles nada,ash este crió me tiene controlado. Esperare que estemos los tres solos,se van a enterar de quien soy yo" pensaba Piccolo con una sádica sonrisa.

-Oiga señor,se encuentra mejor?-le pregunto de repente mini-Milk.

-Si Si- respondió Piccolo- ahora vallanse a jugar o hagan lo que les de la gana- y diciendo esto mini-Milk, mini-Bulma y mini-Goku desaparecieron por una puerta.

A los segundo la pequeña peliazul asomo su cabecita y preguntó- Vegeta,vienes a jugar con nosotros?- esa frase sorprendió mucho a Piccolo.

-Yo no juego con tontos terrícolas- respondió dándose la vuelta y saliendo del templo.

-Bueno...y tu Gohan?-

-No gracias,me quedare con el señor Piccolo- respondió Gohan educado como siempre.

-Ok- y desapareció.

-Señor Piccolo,ahora que hacemos?-preguntó mini-Gohan.

-Voy a meditar,vienes?-

-Si-

Los dos salieron al exterior encontrándose a mini-Vegeta recostado sobre un árbol y con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-Que hace Vegeta?señor-pregunto de repente mini-Gohan curioso.

-Parece que esta meditando- respondió Piccolo sentándose al borde del templo y cerrando los ojos.

-Y usted que va a hacer?-

-Yo también meditare-

Y maestro y alumno se pusieron a meditar. Así pasaron las horas hasta que empezó a atardecer. Piccolo abrió los ojos. Había podido meditar tranquilamente sin ninguna distracción,algo que era muy raro últimamente. Miro a su costado y vio como mini-Gohan dormía plácidamente en el suelo. Lo cargo dispuesto a dejarlo en la habitación. Al pasar al lado del árbol vio como mini-Vegeta había desaparecido.

"No estará haciendo nada malo" pensó y entro al templo.

Mientras caminaba empezó a escuchar ruiditos a lo lejos.

"Que estarán tramando?" se preguntaba.

Entro a la habitación y dejo a mini-Gohan sobre la cama. Salio de la habitación y se fue en busca de los demás chiquillos,solo tenia que seguir las risitas que parecían provenir de mini-Bulma y de mini-Milk. Entró a una habitación encontrándose con mini-Goku dormido mientras las dos chicas le pitaban algo en la cara. Se acerco sin ser visto por las niñas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca las asusto.

-Aaaaahhhh- gritaron las chicas mientras Piccolo intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-Eres un tonto alienígena- empezo a insultar mini-Bulma mientras mini-Milk se recuperaba del susto.

-Que hacían?-pregunto Piccolo sin escuchar los insultos de la peliazul.

-Jugándole una broma a Goku ya que él nos asusto antes-respondio esta vez la morena.

Piccolo se hacerco con curiosidad por ver lo que le habían pintado en la cara. Termino riéndose a carcajadas y lo peor de todo es que lo habían pintado con rotulador permanente. Después de reírse un buen rato acostó a mini-Goku en otra cama e hizo que las pequeñas también se fueran a dormir.

"Me falta Vegeta. Esta visto que ese niño no cambia,siempre dando dolores de cabeza. Me gustaría saber como es que Bulma lo aguanta. Y lo malo es que recién pasa una semana." pensó mientras suspiraba.

Busco el ki de Vegeta que aunque ahora era pequeño tenia el mismo ki que Krilin. Lo encontró en el otro lado del mundo."Como habrá llegado ahí?" se preguntaba mentalmente mientras surcaba rápidamente los cielos en busca del niño que le propinaba serios dolores de cabeza.

Cuando llego ahí se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que el pequeño príncipe no estaba solo. Un joven saiyajin lo acompañaba...

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía y que haya sido tan corto. Les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	8. noche de tormenta

Espero que les guste este capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza. Aunque se que según el OVA o película,recién se sabe de la existencia de Tarble después de majin bu voy a hacer que aquí ya lo habían conocido,espero no les moleste.

/

-Hola Piccolo. Sabe por que mi hermano esta tan pequeño? No lo recordaba tan enano- le pregunto Tarble saludando al namekiano que le miraba un poco sorprendido.

-A quien le llamas enano,insecto? Que no se te olvide que soy tu hermano mayor y que te puedo destruir en cuestión de segundos- le chillo Vegeta a lo que Tarble no sabia como reaccionar.

-Hola Tarble,vamos al templo de Kamisama,allí te podre explicar todo.- y dicho esto emprendieron el vuelo.

Mientras volaban Piccolo preguntó -Y como es que has venido de repente?-

-Esque de repente empece a recibir la señal del scouter que tenia Vegeta cuando trabajaba con Freezer. Empecé a escucharlo y me parecía tan extraño que por eso decidí venir a ver que pasaba-

Siguieron hablando y cuando llegaron allí era de noche y estaba empezando a llover,al parecer habría tormenta. Al entrar y una banda de niños los sorprendió haciendo que se asustaran.

-Que hacen todavía despiertos?-pregunto Piccolo molesto aparentemente.

-Esque esta empezando la tormenta y no podemos dormir-dijeron los niños a coro poniendo cara de perros mojados.

-Que niños tan molestos- se quejo mini-Vegeta mientras iba entrando con brazos cruzados.

-Pues tu también eres un niño- le respondió mini-Bulma con aire de sabelotodo.

Mini-Vegeta gruñio,de repente se paro y dijo- a lo mejor soy un niño,pero no uno tan molesto y lloron como vosotros y dicho esto siguió caminando hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-Estúpido mono descerebrado- le insulto mini-Bulma y se fue gruñiendo por otra puerta.

-Como es que esos dos acabaron juntos?-le pregunto Tarble al aire.

-Yo también me e hecho la misma pregunta millones de veces- le respondió Piccolo como si le hubiesen preguntado a el.

-Oye señor Piccolo,nos podemos quedar con vosotros?- preguntó mini-Gohan tirándole de la capa.

-No,a la cama todos! Me tenéis harto!-chillo Piccolo cambiando de verde a rojo.

-Pero...pero-mini- Gohan estaba a punto de estallar en llanto cuando Tarble dijo- venga,yo os llevo a la cama y así dejáis descansar al señor Piccolo -y dicho esto se fue con los tres de la mano.

Mientras dandaban por los pasillos se encontraron con mini-Bulma y así llegaron los cinco al cuarto. Cuando entraron todo estaba en penumbras y solo se escuchaban las gotas chocando contra la ventana y una relajada respiración. Lo único que se podía ver era un bulto en una cama.

-Venga cada uno a su cama y a dormir- dijo Tarble con voz paciente y amable.

Cada uno se acostó en su cama,aunque tenían mucho miedo(menos Vegeta que dormía). Tarble cerro la puerta y cuando escucharon los pasos alejarse se pusieron a hablar.

-Goku- susurro mini-Milk- puedo...ahh- chillo de repente junto con mini-Gohan,mini-Goku y mini-Bulma quienes se habían asustado por los truenos y rayos.

-Callaros ya que intento dormir- grito mini-Vegeta haciendo que todos se callaran.

Después de un rato de sepulcral silencio mini-Milk volvió a susurrar- Goku,puedo dormir contigo?-

-Si,así no dormire solo-respondio mini-Goku con voz temblorosa.

-Puedo yo también?-pregunto mini-Gohan.

-Si,así estaremos mejor- respondieron mini-Milk y mini-Goku a la vez.

Mini-Gohan ando en la oscuridad y cuando llego a la cama se acurrucó en el ultimo hueco libre.

-Puedo yo también?-pregunto mini-Bulma al rato.

-Lo siento Bulma no hay mas hueco en la cama- dijo mini-Milk y después de eso hubo silencio de nuevo.

Mini-Bulma se trataba de hacer la valiente,aunque el miedo la podía.

"Tranquila Bulma,no va a pasar nada malo,tu eres la gran Bulma Briefs así que no tengas miedo,pero porque tengo que dormir sola? Y si me acuesto al lado de...Vegeta? No,no me dejaría,pero..."

-Vegeta- nada solo silencio- Vegeta- volvio a llamarle mini-Bulma.

-Hmp- se escucho entre la oscuridad.

-Puedo dormir contigo?-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

Antes de que Bulma pudiera volver a decir algo mini-Vegeta se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Afuera estaban conversando Tarble y Piccolo.

-Como es que mi hermano y los demás son pequeños?-pregunto Tarble.

-Shenlong entendió mal un deseo y los convirtió a todos en mocosos. Mientras esperamos tengo que cuidar de ellos y si te digo la verdad,tu hermano es el peor de ellos. Como lo aguantas? Aunque si te digo la verdad Goku,Bulma y Milk no se quedan muy atras-contesto Piccolo.

\- Pues ni yo se muy bien como lo aguantaba,aunque la verdad es que de pequeño también hubiese necesitado una niñera...-

-Yo no soy un mocoso y además yo no necesito un bicho verde de niñera,yo me las puedo arreglar solo- dijo de repente mini-Vegeta entrando en escena.

-Hermano,no tendrías que estar durmiendo?- preguntó Tarble.

-Si y eso es lo que quiero,pero con la escandalosa peliazul no se puede,así que voy a dormir fuera- respondió mientras se dirijia a la puerta.

-No no no,tu te vas de nuevo la cama- grito Piccolo.

-A si,quien lo dice?- le reto mini-Vegeta.

-Venga no peleéis,vamos hermano a la cama. Si te vas a dormir mañana tendrás un banquete digno de un príncipe para desayunar-

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Cuando entro escucho unos ruidos,eran sollozos de alguien. Se acerco de donde provenía el ruido y se encontró con la peliazul llorando.

-Por que lloras?-pregunto mini-Vegeta curioso.

-Por que tengo miedo. Puedo dormir contigo?-

-Te callaras si te dejo?- La peliazul asintió y se fue a tumbarse al lado de mini-Vegeta.

Mini-Vegeta estaba a un costado de la cama dándole la espalda a mini-Bulma, esta sin embargo se quedo mirando un buen rato el bulto que formaba su cuerpo debajo de las sabanas,ya que no podía reconocer nada mas por la escasa luz de la habitación. Poco a poco se fue pegando a mini-Vegeta, este ya estaba profundamente dormido así que no se enteraba. Poco a poco se hiba acercando mas hasta que sus espaldas chocaron y mini-Bulma se estremeció por el contacto. Poco a poco pasaba un brazo por encima de él, hasta que al final termino abrazándolo y al fin se pudo quedar dormida.

Al rato de que mini-Bulma se quedara dormida entraron Piccolo y Tarble a ver como estaban los niños. A los que vieron primero fue a mini-Goku, mini-Milk y mini-Gohan quienes dormían abrazados,luego sus ojos divagaron por la habitación encontrándose a mini-Vegeta con el ceño fruncido mientras era abrazado por mini-Bulma.

-Aunque estén tan pegados sigo sin entender como están juntos- dijo Piccolo saliendo de su asombro.

Al rato también salio Tarble de su asombro y salieron del cuarto para dejar dormir tranquilos a los niños.

/

Espero que os haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	9. La broma

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

/

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana en la que plácidamente dormían 5 chibis plácidamente. De repente el silencio fue roto por un namekiano que tenia como deber cuidar de ellos.

-A levantarse -dijo tranquilamente sin alzar la voz.

Los chibis no movían siquiera un músculo.

-Que os levantéis,enanos insolentes!-chillo mas alto a lo que solo mini-Milk y mini-Gohan reaccionaron. Mini-Goku,mini-Bulma y mini-Vegeta seguían durmiendo ignorando completamente al furioso namekiano.

-NIÑOS DEL DIABLO,EN PIE YA!-dijo sobresaltando a mini-Bulma quien callo de la cama.

Mini-Goku y mini-Vegeta seguían durmiendo haciendo oídos sordos ya que mini-Goku estaba acostumbrados a ruidos parecidos de los dinosaurios que pasaban al lado de su casa por las mañanas y mini-Vegeta tenia mucha practica en ignorar a los soldados o incluso a su padre a la hora de levantarse. Piccolo por su parte estaba que echaba humo de sus orejas.

2:1 para los saiyajin y 3:1 para mini-Vegeta. Los demás chibis por su parte salieron escopetados hacia la cocina donde Tarble aguardaba con el desayuno preparado. Tarble por su parte sentía como el ki de Piccolo se incrementaba y no era para menos ya que fastidia mucho estar a gritos intentando levantar a alguien y que pasaran de ti(lo digo por experiencia).

Tarble entro al cuarto y al ver a Piccolo a punto de explotar decidió cambiar los puestos. Después de que Piccolo saliera de la habitación decidió empezar por mini-Goku ya que seria mas fácil de despertar. Salio un momento al comedor y cogió unas tortitas recién hechas,se las puso delante de la cara y a los segundos mini-Goku estaba mas que despierto zampandoselas.

-Quieres mas?- le pregunto Tarble a Goku cuando este termino de comérselas.

-Sip-dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

-Pues hay mas en el comedor- y sin decirlo dos veces el chibi desapareció por la puerta.

"Bueno,ahora toca con Vegeta. Como lo hago? Recuerdo que mi hermano siempre se salia con la suya ya que no había ni dios que lo levantara(Claro que eso era antes de que se fuera con Freezer. Vegeta gandul㈴7)"

-Bueno,me tocara esperar que despierte por si solo,amenos que...-

.

.

.

-Venga,un poco mas. Por un poquito mas no pasara nada. Si apagar las luces y cerrad las ventanas. Ponerlo,pero espera un segundo antes de que salgamos. Si,tira eso por la ventana si quieres. Deja eso! Que asco! Tiralo! Pero no por la ventana! Tengo una idea mejor,mira ahora así y así...-

.

.

.

-Listo! Ahora salgamos de aquí -decía Tarble mientras todos salían de la habitación.

-Crees que se enojara?-pregunto Gohan.

-Si y mucho- respondió Tarble- muy bien faso dos en tres,dos,uno,Goku,tu turno-

-Si,señor-dijo mini-Goku entrando a la habitación.

Segundos después se escuchaban gritos como"INSECTO" o"MAL NACIDO"etc. y eso que todavía no venia lo peor.

De repente salio mini-Goku corriendo por salvar su vida seguido por un Vegeta con traje de Superman,manchado de barro,hojas y plumas y con unas trenzas que eran para comérselo. Además al final de su hermosa colita había un chicle pegado. Lo unico que seguia mas o menos intactos eran sus guantes que no se los habia sacado ni para dormir ya que mini-Goku para darle la guinda al pastel le había mojado la parte de la entrepierna con agua y le había asfixiado hasta que este lo aparto con un puñetazo.

-Te dije que le habría quedado mejor el traje de batman-le dijo mini-Bulma a Tarble.

-De que coño habláis?-pregunto el pelinegro sin entender nada de lo que habían dicho,luego añadió- donde esta el estúpido de Kakarotto(siempre que dice palabrotas me lo imagino con una voz superdulce de niño pequeño,es tan kawaii㈶1)?-

-Primero no se dicen palabrotas y segundo,te as visto en un espejo?-le decía mini-Milk aguantando la risa.

㈵3- esta era la cara de mini-Vegeta.

Se fue andando hasta el baño y a los segundos se escucho un grito de niño apunto de morir por paro cardiaco.

-¡¿QUIEN COÑO A SIDO?! ¡LO PAGAREIS COMO QUE SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS!- se le escuchaba chillar mientras se acercaba a los demás quien se hacían caquita en sus pantalones aunque Piccolo por dentro pensaba.

3:2 estoy remontando. Yupiii!

Bueno el caso es que cuando el mini príncipe llego adelante de los presentes a parte de dejar k.o. a los ministro presentes también les proporciono un fuerte puñetazo a los mayores que les dejo sin aire. El único que se salvo mas o meno fue mini-Goku quien apareció segundos después y acabo lastimado. Mientras todos se recuperaban el mini príncipe se fue a duchar.

-Oye Milk¿ Ya vas a terminar de curar a Goku?-le preguntaba una mini-Bulma aburrida.

-Todavía me falta un poco-respondía este para luego preguntar por que no te vas con Gohan?-

-Por que esta con Piccolo,así ire a mirar que hace Vegeta ya que se a metido a la habitación y no ha salido desde que se ducho- dijo llendo a la habitación.

-Puedo pasar?-preguntó después de tocar a lo que no recibió respuesta,pero igualmente hizo.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente.

Mini-Vegeta solo estaba en la otra orilla de la cama de espaldas a ella.

-Quería pedirte perdón,se que no fue justo- Vegeta la ignoraba rotundamente y eso a Bulma la mosqueaba.

-Oye niño estúpido,quieres darte la vuelta y hacerme caso de una vez. No me ignores cuando te hablo!-empezó a gritar.

Vegeta harto de los ruido la cogió de las manos y las apoyo contra la pared,encima de na cabeza de ella.

-No me chilles-le dijo antes de soltarlas y volverse a sentar-

Mini-Bulma iba a gritarle de nuevo pero vio como sus muñecas estaban manchadas de barro y dijo- oye tienes los guantes sucios-

Se acerco a el hasta sentarse a su lado y vio como efectivamente tenia los guantes todavía llenos de barro.

-Que no los piensas lavar? Dámelo,ya lo hago yo-dijo intentando quitar sus guantes a lo que el se negaba.

-Dejame en paz-

-Pero por que no quieres quitarte los guantes?-

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo antes de salir y volar hacia un lugar desconocido.

Por otro lado...

-Ala Goku, ya estas-le dijo mini-Milk sonriente.

-Gracias-respondió dio él

De repente una voz los asusto.

-Goku,pero que te a pasado?!-

-Aah Milk,me e vuelto loco,escucho voces dentro de mi cabeza.- grito antes de correr como loco y estamparse con una puerta quedando inconsciente.

/

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	10. Kaiosama

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

-Goku,estas bien?- le pregunto chibi-Milk zarandeándolo.

-EH,si. Aunque creo que me volví loco. Acabo de escuchar una voz-respondio chibi-Goku.

-Pero Goku,que te ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar la voz,solo que esta vez lo escucharon todos.

-Kaiosama?- pregunto Piccolo entrando a la sala seguido por Tarble.

-Piccolo,quien es Kaiosama?- preguntaron los niños al unisono.

-Piccolo,que ha pasado?- le pregunto también Kaiosama.

-Las esferas del dragón entendieron mal un deseo y pues desde eso me toca hacer de niñera.-

-Ya veo,conque Shenlong cometió un error-

-Por cierto,donde están mi hermano y Bulma?- pregunto Tarble.

-Bulma,Vegeta...a comer- chillo chibi-Goku.

-Si!- grito la pequeña peliazul entrando en la sala.

-Bulma también es una niña? De Goku me podía esperar esto y mas,pero de Bulma...bueno Piccolo de momento sigue haciendo de niñera mientras yo busco la solución. Solo tendrás que mantenerlos sanos y juntos- dijo Kaiosama entre risas haciendo que Piccolo se enfadara para sus adentros.

-Vale,juntos y vivos,eso sera fácil -dijo Tarble.

-Seguro?-

Tarble miro a Piccolo. Como que si estaba seguro? Entonces miro a su alrededor entendiendo la pregunta de Piccolo. Los chibis habían desaparecido!

-Buena suerte. Me cojo el día libre- murmuro Piccolo entre risas saliendo de la habitación.

-Nani?! En que momento me convertí yo también en niñera?- se preguntó Tarble mirando a su alrededor y echando un suspiro.

En otro lugar...

-Estas segura de que es buena idea?-

-Si,solo falta esperar un poco y lo tendremos todo listo. En cuanto se descuiden lo raptaremos,eso sera fácil conociéndole,entonces solo faltara el orgulloso saiyajin y tendremos lo que tanto hemos ansiado por años.- dijo soltando una risa malevola.

-Yo iré a por los dos-

-Bien-

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y perdonad por la tardanza,pero últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


End file.
